


婚恋网站真的能相信吗

by Anarchivist



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchivist/pseuds/Anarchivist
Summary: 神经病甜食





	婚恋网站真的能相信吗

会为照片谈恋爱的人都太肤浅了。

 

二十二岁的高等游民宇智波带土对他的亲戚如是说。

 

“这没错，但你炫耀了那么久，”止水循循善诱，“不能连张照片都没有吧？”

 

带土想了想，手机相册是国之重器不能予人，于是他打开搜索引擎输入了卡卡西的名字。那家伙从小到大出过那么多风头，总能找到一两张照片的吧？

 

没想到搜索结果第一项居然是某著名婚恋网站。带土点开这位未婚征友的成功人士头像，不会错，就是卡卡西本人。照片看起来是抓拍，卡卡西坐在会议室里，灰色口罩褪下一半，手里拿着咖啡，茫然看着镜头。背后还有人走来走去。

 

放这种鬼照片有哪个适龄青年会感兴趣？

 

带土这么想着，观察了很久，想起自己还是第一次看到卡卡西工作间隙的样子，心里像落了点灰。止水很识相，找个借口跑了。带土生了会闷气，决定逆风翻盘。他火速注册了一个女性账号，并充值了高级会员，恶狠狠地逼迫工作人员帮自己联系一名特定用户。

 

您要先完善资料。比如姓名，年龄，职业，兴趣爱好。工作人员惶恐地提醒他。

 

带土想了想，从电脑里挑了张照片，开始进行彻头彻尾的土式修图。半小时后，一位现年二十二岁、棕色卷发、摄影小有成就、名为Sukea的可爱女性给用户旗木卡卡西发去了长达一整屏的热情私信。

 

 

 

 

带土发完消息后提心吊胆。结果不知道是不是因为卡卡西临近结项每天起早贪黑，一连七天婚恋网站信箱都毫无音讯。他觉得恶作剧落空有点遗憾，但又有一点放心。结果就在他放松警惕的时候，当代生活忽然送来重重一锤：当天他躺在沙发上打游戏，手机忽然变亮。

 

卡卡西回复了。

 

带土捶胸顿足心想这算哪门子逆风翻盘，翻着翻着同居生活就要翻车。但潘多拉魔盒一旦好奇打开就再也关不上，光明正大的爱有吸引力，不能见光的爱同样也有。尽管明白考验这种事不可能有好结果，带土仍然全情投入。接下来的几天，他一边心里愤怒谴责卡卡西垃圾，一边在婚恋网站上跟对方热情聊天。他也讲不清到底什么在驱使着他，但他清楚那也是他对卡卡西的爱意的一部分——尽管是阴暗的、满怀独占欲的部分。

 

他很快发现，卡卡西以前休息日不是窝在沙发里看亲热天堂，就是打著名策略游戏木叶风云。现在不是把手机藏在书后面聊天，就是一边打策略游戏一边发消息。表面看起来仿佛什么都没有发生过。

 

这个人以前会不会也曾经这样把他蒙在鼓里？

 

带土这么想着心里非常不平。他愈发觉得要让这个脚踏两只船的人也体会他现在混合着失落、焦虑、嫉妒的心情。正好这时候亲热暴力电影版上映了，他发消息约卡卡西一起去看。

 

好啊好啊。卡卡西回复说。

 

当天下午卡卡西一直懒洋洋地瘫在地毯上看书，看起来完全不像要赴约的样子。带土心里的求生欲又熊熊燃起，心想这个垃圾应该是随便说说的吧，同时开始认真盘算可爱摄影师是不是应该生气三四天以斥责无良成功人士的残忍放鸽子行为。

 

结果距离电影开场还有半小时卡卡西忽然一下从地毯上跳起来，一边说着不好意思啊带土我今天有个朋友要见晚上遛狗就交给你了，一边利索地换好衣服，心情很好地出门了。

 

带土心想现世报未免也来得太快了一点。

 

 

 

 

被无情放鸽子的卡卡西回家后遭到持续一周冷暴力。与此同时由于现实生活实在太让人气闷，两个人在线上聊得热火朝天，突飞猛进。带土每天冷着脸，不讲话，坐在躺椅里，和一声不吭，乖乖躺在沙发上看研报的卡卡西，互发消息。

 

带土啊。卡卡西忽然说。我朋友他们下周在办一个戏剧工作坊你有没有兴趣参加？

 

带土继续冷冷地看着他。卡卡西识趣地缩回了他的亲热天堂后面。

 

太糟糕了。带土心里五味杂陈，不小心手滑发送了“有机会一起睡觉”的表情。幸好这时候卡卡西正拿了杯水喝。带土火速撤回消息；同为游戏玩家，他的手速当然不能慢。

 

但这个小插曲并不能让他从恼怒中恢复过来——不如说除了恼怒还多少增加了点沮丧。

 

 

 

 

周五晚上，卡卡西忽然发来消息：

 

周六要不要一起喝酒？我有一家喜欢的店想带你去。

 

带土绝望地答应了。当天晚上眼看就要到点，他仍然不打算出门，准备悻悻窝在家里。就让卡卡西再空跑一趟吧，反正他就是个垃圾。

 

结果卡卡西突然拍了拍他的肩膀。

 

“已经七点了，带土，你再不换衣服，我们就要迟到了，”卡卡西认真地说，“我还有几个朋友要介绍你认识。”

 

带土迷惑地看着他。有一个声音在他心里大喊——不可能吧？

 

“是啊是啊，”卡卡西靠在置物架上，摸了摸近期被带土基本拔秃的仙人掌，“著名摄影师Sukea，我订了八点的位子，要是又像平常那样迟到十五分钟以上，就只能请你带着我和我的朋友们去隔壁啤酒超市了。”

 

 

 

 

他们还是稍稍迟到了一点。但这个晚上仍然过得非常愉快也非常精疲力竭。其间每当带土想问冒名顶替的事，卡卡西就立即转开话题。带土当着其他几个人的面也不能拍案而起，只好配合地摆出一副人前人后相亲相爱的样子。幸好卡卡西的朋友们看起来都是正常人，既不会角色扮演也不会瞒天过海。好不容易结束约酒，他们一进门，卡卡西就像一株墨西哥仙人掌那样直直倒进沙发里。带土心里清楚这个人又故伎重施企图靠装死蒙混过去。他脱掉外套甩在沙发上，双手交叉抱在胸前，决定今天非得问清楚不可：

 

“你怎么发现的？”

 

“啊，”卡卡西顺手抱住他的外套蹭了一下然后含混地伸了个懒腰，“虽然你好像还费心ps过……你不会真以为我连自己的照片都认不出来吧？”

 

带土当晚思考过各种契机，但做梦也没想到自己居然从头露馅到尾。现在毁灭证据已经来不及了，卡卡西拿出手机，点开头像，认真研究，“很好认啊。不就是脸修圆一点，眼睛放大一点，换美瞳换发色，再加个眼妆？不过带土我不知道你对女性眼妆的爱好如此独特……”

 

带土穷途末路，气急败坏，无计可施。

 

幸好他还有杀手锏。他蛮横地夺过手机扔到一边，堵住了那张喋喋不休的嘴。得到一轮暴风亲吻之后的卡卡西暂时停止嘲讽，满脸通红并露出满足的表情。

 

“那你的账号又是怎么回事？”

 

“啊，那个，”卡卡西说，“我们上一个尽调，组里实习生用我的名义注册了一个体验竞品业务，当然其实只是为了好玩。照片也是那时候随便拍的，我觉得团建嘛，很好，就由他们去了。”

 

——拍那张照片的时候全组刚吃完午饭回来，进入短暂放松时间。卡卡西正在见缝插针研读一篇题为《口感还是健康！诚意测评三十余种知名狗粮品牌》的无聊文章，听到有人叫自己，一脸茫然地抬起头。

 

——咔。

 

我们组工作起来一贯很疯，玩起来也是。尤其是那个金毛，那个红毛，还有那个黑毛，看起来很不苟言笑的，卡卡西补充说。他哥我以前也带过。

 

并善意地找出了一张合照方便带土辨认。

 

 

 

 

事已至此，带土只好把也把自己这边的来龙去脉讲了一遍。

 

“我建议你以后最好换一个没有竞价排名的搜索引擎。”

 

卡卡西听完后非常认真地说。

 

 

 

 

现在带土只剩下最后一个问题。

 

“你既然都看出来了，为什么不早点说？”

 

“啊，谁知道，”卡卡西翻了个白眼，“可能因为我当时加班快疯了？你懂拼命加班之后人的幽默感会很奇怪，我虽然也觉得自己怎么会栽在这样一个笨蛋手里啊，但还是……算了。”他呵欠连天地站起来，顺手拿起睡袍走向浴室，脸上还有没退掉的潮红。带土莫名其妙有点感动，决定以后对卡卡西温柔一点，直到对方关上浴室门之前又伸出头用平淡呆板的语气说：

 

“啊，对了带土。有机会一起睡觉。”

 

 

 

 

Fin.

2018.05


End file.
